1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with garment hangers which have a base and a trousers mounting part, as well as a connecting part linking the two, an end of the trousers mounting part being open in order to make easier mounting and dismounting of the trousers possible, and further to avoid having the trousers fall off, especially in case the hanger is inclined.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Although a type of clothes hanger composed of a trousers mounting portion and a coat mounting portion, having an end of the trousers mounting portion open-ended in order to make mounting and dismounting of the trousers easier has been known, this type of hanger has the defect that the mounted trousers can easily come off in case the open-ended part is inclined downwardly.
Also, in the case of the type of garment hanger which has the trousers mounting portion made of iron or a metallic material, the defect of the mounted trousers sliding or coming off, if inclined even slightly, is found. This defect is exacerbated by the staining of the trousers when they fall on the floor. Even in the case of where the end part of the open-end was bent up to prevent the trousers from falling off, the preventive effect was observed to be poor, and produced difficulties in mounting and dismounting the trousers, together with the same being caught by the protrusion at the end while in the act of mounting or dismounting the trousers.
This type of hanger was originally produced in order to ease the mounting and dismounting actions, however, in fact, it failed to be effective in preventing the trousers from sliding and falling off. The trousers mount part of conventional garment hangers has been equipped with antiskid materials of rubber or sponge for the prevention of the sliding of the trousers, however, this also has a fault in that it is not possible to mount and dismount the trousers smoothly due to the contact friction between the surface of the trousers and the anti-skid material, while the trousers were being mounted and dismounted. Especially, in the case of a triangle-shaped hanger, the anti-skid material hampered the actions of mounting and dismounting as the trousers were to go through the loop before the mounting or dismounting action was completed. Further, in the cases of a triangle-shaped hanger with an open end trousers mount or with the trousers mount of anti-skid material, such as rubber or sponge, without a coat mount part provided, these too have failed to have sufficient preventive effect to keep the trousers from falling off when inclined toward the open end. Also, these types of hangers have the defect of causing multiple wrinkles or creases at the folded part of the trousers as the trousers are pressed against the upper surface of the trousers mount part by the trousers' own weight.
In the case of the type of hanger which pinches the trousers for hanging support, the action for hanging the trousers was troublesome. The present invention relates to clothes hangers without these defects.